1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to model cars and more particularly to a model car which can be assembled from a kit requiring minimum skill and tools. Further, the front or the rear of the body of the assembled model car may be selectively raised and lowered in respect of the ground engaging wheels.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with model cars and other similar vehicle replicas having wheels which may be driven, typically by a D.C. electric motor, to propel the vehicle forward or backward. Such motion of a vehicle imparts great interest in the attending youth.